darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Femme Power
7/30/2011 Back To 2011 Logs Elita One, Chromia, Aegis Grey and violet drones make their way slowly back and forth from the propped-open doors of the energon storage depot, pushing floating pallets of faintly glowing energon cubes into a waiting shuttle parked under the giant ventilation fans that pull stale air out of the depths of Cybertron, destined for Tarn. The noise of the fans is deafening. Elita One peers through the grating of the fans, watching the drones and mentally tagging them. Looking back at the others, she uses a gesture to indicate how many she's counted so far. She's entirely aware that stealth is the order of the day here. Aegis transforms...that's what Transformers do. Chromia just doesn't /do/ stealth and she's struggling with it a bit. Getting into the proper vantage point to see Elita One's relaying of information, she gives a thumbs up and pulls out her laser rifle, cocking it at the ready. Aegis has had a lot of time to learn patience and stealth. She takes a moment to meet optics with the other femmes she's working with. Her hands remain ready to take up her weapon the moment it is needed. Quietly she waits for cues from the leader. The drones continue loading energon- the shuttle is about half full.... Elita One holds up a hand to stay Chromia just a moment longer... maybe if they play their cards right, they can steal the entire shuttle and a full cargoload of energon. It'd be more than half of what's in this depot, and definitely more than they could grab and run with. Chromia mimes a huff. Always with the cautiousness. Chromia has a lot of respect for Elita one though and doesn't make it an argument, though she still holds her rifle at the ready, but she does drop her stance a bit. Aegis is very still as she waits. She's never worked with these two before, and so she's very intent on making sure she doesn't miss a cue. The loading proceeds in fairly short order, drones continuing to load pallets until the shuttle is nearly full. A non-drone Decepticon who had been lounging against the wall of the facility walks into the shuttle, sitting down behind the controls to begin programming in the course to Tarn.... Elita One watches the one non-drone enter the shuttle, then looks at the other two. Ready? She gestures for Aegis to stop the fan they're hiding behind so Chromia can take the shot and disable the mech. Chromia is nearly dancing on her pedes in impatience and pumps her first silently in victory as she gets the order to shoot. Lying prone, she cocks the gun and releases the safety, nodding to Aegis to signal she's ready when she is. Aegis slides closer to the fan and tinkers with it until it starts to slow. When the blades finally stop their whir, she signals to Chromia to take her shot. And then she reaches for her weapon to withdraw it. The drones, being drones, continue their back and forth motion.... Elita One promptly starts disabling the locks that hold the grate over the fan, ready to wrench it open and charge the shuttle as soon as Chromia's taken the shot. Chromia lines up her target in her crosshairs, takes aim, and fires. Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls against 3+(her dexterity). Chromia's roll fails! The shot splashes off the viewscreen in front of the pilot. He turns halfway around "What the slag?" Aegis mutters an explative and sets her weapon at the ready. But if the Decepticon doesn't know from where the shot was fired, they might still be able to eke out an advantage. She looks over to Elita One. The decepticon turns back around, hands moving towards the comm and sensor controls on the shuttle. "Control? We may hae a problem down here-" Elita One yanks the grating loose with a screech and waves the other two Autobots through. "Go! Go!" Tossing the grate aside, she moves to follow them, laser pistol already in hand. Chromia doesn't even need any prompting, she's on her feet, mouth thrown open in a battle cry as she aims for the pilot again. Nobody makes a fool of her in front of her superior. Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls against 3+(her dexterity). Chromia's roll fails! Aegis is much quieter than Chromia, but just as quick to follow orders. Sliding through the area where the grate used to be, she lifts her weapon, adjusts for distance, and fires as well, hoping the slightly different angle will help. After all, there's only so many directions a mech can dodge...in theory. Aegis picks up the dicebag and rolls against 3+(her dexterity). Aegis's roll succeeds! The Decepticon slumps over the console (he's an NPC, he only has 1 HP), although the comm line is open. "Repeat that, Decepticon Pilot?" A femme's voice echoes from the com. "What was that noise?" Elita One races forward, ignoring the drones to delay the Decepticons sending someone after them. She dashes straight into the shuttle, and hoping to approximate the mech's voice, she calls out toward the commlink, "Nothing! Damned drones dropped something." Chromia's head turns to Elita One. "Need me to crypt-lock that?" she asks. Holding the pistol like a baseball bat, she swings it across her body to smash the face in of an incoming drone. Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls against 3+(her strength). Chromia's roll succeeds! From the comm "Well, tell them to be careful, then-" The femme on the other end says. "Swiftblade out." The drone goes down in a shower of sparks as its faceplate detaches. The other drones mill around aimlessly, clearly not programmed to deal with this sort of situation. Aegis stays back for now, watching the entrance and exits, firing her weapon when it's a clear shot that won't imperil the other femmes. She keeps her back up against a solid object whenever possible. Aegis picks up the dicebag and rolls against 3+(her dexterity). Aegis's roll succeeds! Elita One mutes the comm signal when the femme on the other side, then turns to Chromia. "Yes. And do it quickly. Aegis, find the tracking circuit in this bucket and disable it." She moves toward the access hatches of the shuttle, starting close and lock them down. Aegis doesn't have to be told twice. Shifting into defensive movement, she keeps her weapon ready as she moves towards the shuttle and starts looking around for a nice little tracking circuit to tinker with. Chromia cracks her knuckles. Now this was the area she was originally trained for...besides smashing things, of course. Hands flying across the console she attempts to crack the code to lock the door and disable the comm lines. Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls against 3+(her intelligence). Chromia's roll succeeds! The drones continue to mill around, and a lone decepticon- a civilian, not a military mech- comes out the door to the storage room with a confused look on his faceplates. "Why are you all not work- why is the shuttle leaving? HELP! HELP! SOMETHING IS WRONG!" Aegis picks up the dicebag and rolls against 3+(her intelligence). Aegis's roll succeeds! Elita One sees the mech start to call for help just as she's pulling a door closed. "Smeg." She turns and yells toward Chromia, "Hurry up, they're on to us!" Chromia jumped over the console and onto the transport. "Go! Go, go, go, go, GO!" Aegis takes a shot at the screamer as the door starts to close, more as a moment of spite for being disruptive than to completely take him out or maim him. The decepticon, belatedly, pulls a laser pistol from subspace and begins firing ineffectually at the shuttle... "Hey! Sotp that! Come back here!" Elita One slams the last shuttle door closed and races for the flight controls. "Buckle in, this is gonna be a bumpy ride!" She skips all of the usual shuttle startup procedures, going straight to engine burn and hastily silencing all of the warning squeals. Chromia let off a victorious whoop. "We'll be feastin' tonight!" "I'm used to bumpy rides. I could tell tales..." Aegis says as she buckles in. She permits herself a smile. "Yes, we did well. Let's just hope we get this thing back without too much trouble." Elita One says, "Too soon, Chromia. Get on the weapons systems, you know there will be Seekers coming after us the moment we clear this depot. Aegis, if there's a sensor panel near you, turn in on. I don't want any surprises." Chromia swore "Frag. Hate Seekers." Buckling into the control panels, she pulled up the targeting systems before giving a low whistle. "'Cons certainly got some heavily artillery packin' just a transport vessel." There's no sign of pursuit as the shuttle gets into the air... Aegis is a lot quieter about her tasks, fingers flicking over the control panel to bring up sensory equipment. After all, forewarned is forearmed, yes? Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Elita One's Logs Category:Chromia's Logs Category:Aegis' Logs